Buttercup
by NNMusic
Summary: AU. Naley. With Nathan in the NBA he is living the life he has always worked towards, but something is missing...her.She missed him but she would never admit it. Not after how their friendship ended. Would a chance at Brookes wedding change all that?


**Hi. So i am new at writing fanfiction but I have been reading it for quite awhile and decided I wanted to give it a shoot myself. It is completely A/U, and the characters do not belong to me. This story is going to be rated M because I have some adult content planned for some future chapters. I really really hope some people out there like it. It would mean so much to me if I receive some reviews.**

Chapter One

She had never seen a beauty like her before. The way she glided down the aisle, she looked like she was floating. Haley James knew everybody's mind had the same thoughts flying around. Brooke James, about to become Brooke Jaglieski looked like a white angel sent down from heaven.

It brought a tear to her eyes as she watched their father kiss her on the cheek before making his way to their mother who, not that it was a surprise, was crying. Extremely crying, that kind of sobs that made people laugh when they watched it played out on a television screen. Haley knew how much their parents being there on her big day meant to Brooke. It would mean the same to her when, some day, it's her walking down that aisle in a dress sent from god apposed to her sister.

Turning her head slightly to the left, Haley watched Jake's reaction to his soon to be wife walk up the two steps to meet him. She couldn't help but smile when he ran down the steps to help her, picking up the long flowing dress to make sure she didn't trip.

It was small things like that which made Jake, in her opinion, worthy for her sister. The small things in her sister's relationship which made her know that Brooke had found true love, that real until-death-do-you-part kind of love. Brooke knew that too, 'cause the earth shattering smile which was currently etched on her face was an indication of it.

They way both Brooke and Jake were staring at each other, as if they were the only people in the church gardens, triggered a small twitch in Haley's heart. It wasn't as if she was jealous of her sister, Haley knew Brooke deserved true happiness, especially since her sister had her up most of her childhood nights playing Barbie's wedding with her. She knew how much Brooke had waited for this day. It's just…well she wants it too. She wants the man of her dreams to hold her hand whilst they stand, about to become man and wife. She wants her dream man to purpose to her in a bed full of flowers, just like Jake did for her sister.

However, no matter how much Haley wants it; there is still a tiny little problem.

She has to find her dream man first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here gathered today to witness the undying love Jake Peter Jaglieski and Brooke Penelope James share…"

Haley couldn't take the proud smile off her face as the priest started the ceremony. This was finally it, her sister had made it. Just yesterday she had Brooke sleeping in her bed, worrying like crazy that something was going to go wrong today. During the nine months her and Jake had been engaged, Brooke had become bridezilla. Everything had to be perfect or else her sister would be, and this is meant in a literal way, having panic attacks. She wasn't planning this wedding since she was eight years old for nothing.

But it was. It was perfect, and Haley couldn't be happier for her sister.

"Wait," a deep, out of breathe voice traveled down the aisle. The way everyone's head did a complete U-turn would have made Haley laugh if it wasn't for her own wonder on whom the intruder was.

Nathan Scott.

Her stomach fell down to her feet when she saw him run down the aisle, panting as he did so. When she saw that he was not standing there before, she began hoping he couldn't make it. It wouldn't have really surprised her if he didn't turn up.

"I am so sorry I am late," he breathes out when he reaches the bottom of the aisle, bending down with his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he said so.

"My car broke down," He explained as he took in everybody's questioning hard stare. "I ran as fast as I could…" He squeaked when Brooke's cold stare didn't withdraw.

Brooke shook her head as Jake broke out into a grin before he patted Nathan on the back, guiding him to stand with the rest of his groomsmen.

Men and their ways, it confused the hell out of her. If that was one of her bridesmaids, storming in late, shed be all but cold stares for the rest of the night, but whatever. She just wanted to get married already. Jeez.

The priest looked at both Brooke and Jake, asking them if he could carry on, before Jake nodded his head with the most eager smile known to man. Small laughter was heard from the family sitting down in the chairs. Bless him.

"All right then, where was we? Oh yes. Marriage is not something a person should take light heartedly and I know, as many of you do, that Brooke and Jake do not."

Haley was trying to focus her attention on her sister and Jake finally tying the knot, she really really was. But the way Nathan, somebody she isn't too fond of, hasn't been for 3 years, was staring at her…well it was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. No, scratch that. It wasn't making her slightly uncomfortable, it made her unnerved, unpleasantly unnerved.

Nathan didn't even hide the smirk which took over his face when he saw Haley blush before him. God, how much he missed that blush. How much he missed making her blush. How much he missed her. She looked so good; which was partly the reason why it took him so long to regain his breath back.

Her blush, however, soon turned into a scowl as she looked him dead in the eye, the cold penetrating stare that once was directed at him before. He wasn't worried though. He knew Haley. They were once what you call… friends, best friends.

Her eyes still held that glow, the Haley glow that he once grew addicted off and upon seeing the unique glint he could feel his smirk turn into a full blown smile.

Maybe she wasn't as mad as he originally thought.

"I'm so happy for you," Haley gushed a couple hours later when she and Brooke were redoing the blushing bride's makeup. Looking in the full length mirror, Haley couldn't help but sigh. Standing next to Brooke, who looked like a goddess standing in her white dress, she looked like such a plain Jane.

"I'm married," Brooke said for the 10th time since she and her sister had escaped the madness of their uncle Larry and his missing teethe, to go to the bathroom. "I'm married," she squealed, her excitement bubbling up in her small body. "Haley, I'm married!"

Haley couldn't help but burst into laughter at her sister and her outburst. "I know," she beamed before they both ran to each other for a hug both falling into a fit of giggles. Haley wasn't lying, she was so happy for her.

After a moment of laughing and giggling and jumping up and down, they both looked at each other through the mirror, relatively calmer now. "Babe," Haley whispered, turning around and bringing her sister into a hug. "You did it. You got your dream wedding."

"I know," Brooke gushed, looking dreamily into mid air. "It was perfect wasn't it?"

Haley was about to agree, but then a sudden incident was recreated in her mind.

The same thing seemed to occur with Brooke too because they both said the same thing in union.

"Nathan."

"Can you believe the nerve of him? I mean I do love him and all but really…who actually shows up to a wedding late and expects the whole thing to wait for him, my wedding especially!"

"Brooke," Haley laughed, biting her bottom lip. "I suppose it wasn't actually his thought that his car broke down…"

Brooke opened her brown eyes wide in shook before slouching slightly when she saw Haley's point. "Well okay. I guess." A slight pout formed on her face. "He could have run faster though, he isn't an NBA star for his lack of running you know. He is the boy that ran 4 miles every morning when we were kids if you remember!"

Yes. She remembered. Even though she didn't want to remember Nathan Scott, and what a big part of her life he once was, her mind couldn't help but evoke a certain memory in her mind. She didn't want to, but her mind reminisced anyway.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley muttered, turning around and hiding her face in her pillow, determined not to get out of bed. "I'm not going. Forget it."

"But Haleeeeeees," Nathan whined. When she seemed untouched by his plead, he smirked. Leaping on her bed, he situated himself so he was lying beside her, his face so close to her head he could hear a hitch in her breathing. "Come on buttercup, for me."

Haley raised her head from her pillow, knowing immediately that she would regret it, and looked straight in his face. His flawless skin was literally centimeters away from her face and he was pouting. Nathan Scott was actually pouting. Oh, how she wished she had a camera.

"Okay," she sighed. "But only because you are my friend and you're pouting, which may I add is hilarious."

Nathan smiled, before leaning forward and kissing her on her cheek. "Thanks buttercup. I won't tier you out too much, I promise."

Haley laughed a laugh right from her heart, which made Nathan feel light and fuzzy. He loved her smile and laugh; there was just something about it that made him feel happy.

"Somehow I doubt that Nate," she laughed whilst jumping out of bed.

Why? Why oh why had she agreed to this stupid run? Nathan was already miles ahead of her, well maybe not miles but he was ahead of her without a doubt. Her heart felt like it was burning and her legs felt like jelly. This is not the way she wanted to spend her first morning during the summer break.

Yet for some reason, when she woke up that morning with Nathan tumbling through her bedroom window, an innocent smile adorning his face, she couldn't help but feel excited. Time with Nathan, somebody she considered to be one of her best friends, was always fun.

This, however, was not fun. Not fun at all.

Deciding enough was enough, she let herself fall to the sand with a defeated sigh. She didn't understand why Nathan was so dead set on her joining in with him on this run. It wasn't as if they were running together.

No, she was not going to torture herself any longer. She would just lay here and wait for Nathan to come back. He shouldn't be long anyways; the way he runs he could put Forrest Gump to the test.

"Haley."

"Great," she muttered. That's her plan out of the window. She tried to tell herself to fight him, tell him no. She couldn't go any further. But she had a suspicious feeling that that would not work, Nathan was not a sort of person where saying no to is an easy task.

"What's up? Why are you on the floor? Are you Okay? Are you hurt?" Nathan asked with genuine concern.

The way Nathan asked her with such conviction and serenity, a light bulb went off in Haley's head.

"Owww," She moaned, rubbing her hand up and down her calve. "Nathan, no I'm not okay. I fell and hurt my leg," she said, trying her best to sound in pain. "I'll wait here and you can…you know…run off now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hales." Nathan knew what she was up to; he could read her like a book. "It must really hurt."

"Oh yeah…owww," Haley moaned again. "So bad."

Nathan was holding back the smirk watching her, Haley James had many talents, but lying was not one of them.

"That's a shame Buttercup," Nathan began. "I was taking you to a surprise…but you know what?"

Haley gulped. He had that look in his eye.

"I'll carry you instead," He laughed, sweeping down and lifting her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman style before taking off down the beach.

"Nathan," Haley gasped. "Nathan Scott put me down!"

* * *

After Haley and Brooke emerged from the bathroom it seemed as if every relative that had attended the wedding wanted to chat with Haley. Not that she had a problem with that, its just…well they were all asking the same annoying question.

_When is it going to be you walking down that isle?_

"Haley."

Haley heard her name being said, turning to her right to see who it was she gulped. Aunt Queenie.

"Heeey," she greeted, knowing too well that it didn't sound like the normal greeting.

Bringing the older lady into a short, awkward hug, Haley falsely smiled. Aunt Queenie was not her favorite relative.

"That was such a glorious wedding wasn't it?" The older women asked.

Haley nodded her head, suddenly finding the flower decoration extremely fascinating. "It sure was."

"Brooke looked wonderful, didn't she?"

"Yes she was extremely beautiful, but then again…when isn't she?" Haley tried to joke.

"Yes, your sister is a beauty."

"Yeah," Haley said with no idea where this conversation was going.

"So when is it going to be you walking down that isle?"

Damn. Is that today's most asked question or what? Haley was really beginning to get fed up of her nosey relatives butting into her business, business they knew nothing about.

"Oh, not yet I'm afraid. I haven't quite met my Mr. Right."

Please. Please, somebody come and rescue her from this conversation. _Again._

"You know why that is don't you?"

No, and Haley didn't really want to know either. It was bad enough herself wishing she could find her dream guy, let alone everybody telling her so too.

Was she really that pitied on?

It seems as if everybody in the older generation of her family today has either been trying to hook her up with so and so's son, or giving her advice on how to grab a guys attention.

Was she really that pathetic?

God, she needed a drink.

"Umm Aunt Queenie, I…"

"Haley, can I talk to you a second?"

Her head whipped around as soon as she heard his voice. He was smiling down at her and extended his arm out, expecting her to take it.

As if. She was not about to go off with Nathan Scott. What did he take her for?

"I'm sorry sir, but Haley was in the middle of a conversation…" Queenie began to say.

Okay. So maybe going with Nathan wouldn't be too bad. It would get her away from Queenie.

"I'm sorry Aunt Queenie, I promised Nathan I would talk to him about something. I'll catch up with you later. Goodbye," She immediately blew out, grabbing Nathan's arms and walking away.

"Nathan! What are you…"Haley began to say under her breath, so only he could hear. Gritted teethe in tact.

"Sssh. Just smile and walk," He muttered, turning his head behind him to look at the older women who was shaking her head in distaste. "You looked like you could use an escape route."

Haley looked up at him at that, amazed at how much taller he had grown. He had always been really tall, much taller than her; it astonished her that he could grow any more. She could say the same about his looks too. It was astounding that he could have become even more gorgeous. His raven black hair was still exactly the same as it had been 5 years ago, just a bit shorter now. His luscious lips still looked as tasty to suck on…

No! Stop. Haley had to mentally kick herself to stop her ludicrous thoughts. She was mad at him, she_ is_ mad at him. He is a jerk.

"I…err…well thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome Buttercup," Nathan smirked, her blush returning to her cheeks. He loved how she could blush so easily. It was so sexy on her.

Damn, him and that name. Nathan had started calling her it since they were 15 years old, a reason un be known to her.

"You also look like you could use a drink," he pointed out as they reached the bar.

* * *


End file.
